


After Practice

by prettypinkprince



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Mulan (1998)
Genre: Bi Shang, Fa Ping - Freeform, Fluff, Li Shang - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Ping - Freeform, Romance, Shang, Soccer AU, Trans Male Character, Trans Mulan, Trans Ping, University AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypinkprince/pseuds/prettypinkprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this work was inspired by rad Modern Mulan art done by JohannaTheMad which I highly recommend checking out! http://johannathemad.tumblr.com/post/142498496562/still-in-love-with-this-au</p><p>Just a short fluff piece for my queer and trans heart!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Ping, wait up!” Shang’s heart is racing from the most recent soccer drills, but it doesn’t help that he’s about to do something that scares the hell out of him. Practice is over now and that usually means he and Ping will be heading their separate ways - Ping to his dorm, and Shang to the gymnasium showers with the rest of the team. Shang understood - the locker room was a pig sty on it’s best days - and maybe he should consider it a blessing. He doesn’t want to end up staring at the guy, or even get accused of staring. Shang shakes his thoughts off and approaches the new kid.

Ping lets his duffle bag slip off his shoulder and onto the turf, looking back to see who’s calling him. When he sees it’s Shang, he smiles and runs a hand through his loose hair.

“Hey Captain, what’s up?” Ping taps his arm with a friendly jab and Shang’s heart stutters at that. Ping has always been fairly comfortable when it came to horsing around with the guys, but now Shang skin is tingling where Ping has touched.

“Ping, I-I wanted to talk to you about something.” He was stalling, but he winces once the words come out. He realizes how ominous that phrase sounds. He has Ping’s full attention now, though.

“Whoa, really? About what? I thought I played a good game today.”

“No, no - it’s not that. I mean you did - you were great.” Shang laughs nervously.

“Okaaay.” Ping was trying to cover to cover up his panic with humor. Now Shang was panicking.

“I guess I wanted to let you know - I mean assure you that uh...that the team thinks you’re a great addition. And I would hope you know that you’re well, you know, well-liked on the-uh-on the team. I just wouldn’t want you to feel excluded from any activities, so if there’s anything I can do, personally-“

“Shang,” Ping stops him.

“Yes?” Shang sighs, his rambling finally at end.

“Is this about the locker room thing?”

“I mean - “

“Look, no one’s making me feel unwelcome. I’m cool with showering up at home. I mean, unless you miss my company in there?” Ping starts to pick his bag back up. “You in love with me or something?” He teases. Shang freezes. He tried to form a response. He’s hyper aware of Ping’s upturned smile, his hair flopping from his bun onto his forehead, how close his body heat was.

“What I mean to say is, I think you’re a great player - you’ve shown admirable stamina, dedication, and a lot of improvement since the beginning of the season. I want you to know that we don’t consider you any different than the rest of us, even if you’re new to the team.”

“If only you knew.” Ping mumbles.

“What was that?”

“Nothing! Nothing...You know, you didn’t answer the question about being in love with me.”

They make their way to the sidelines now, and Ping nudges him with his shoulder. Shang tries to laugh.

“I’m not! I’m obviously not - I just want to make sure you’re comfortable.”

“And I appreciate that but…”

“Hey, you don’t have to explain - but let me know if there’s anything I can do.”

Ping nods at that and a silence lapses between them. Not awkward...just there. Shang starts to walk away.

“So, I guess I ‘ll see you around?”

“Yea,” Ping smiles again. “Thanks.” It doesn’t necessarily feel like the conversation was over, but Shang turns away to leave. After a few steps, he second guesses himself and turns back to see Ping is still looking after him. He sucks in a breath and finally blurts out what he’s been thinking.

“And I may like you. Just a bit.”

Ping opens his mouth to speak, but it stays open a beat. Shang felt a flash of heat spring up from his gut to his cheeks. He feels like he’s being boiled alive, and his pulsing heart is blocking his airway. He tries to look far less frazzled than that.

“Shang, if you want - we can talk about the locker room thing?” Ping seems a little uncertain, but Shang agrees to it.

“Of course.”

“I’m going to get washed up - but would you want to go to Starbucks after?”

“Absolutely.” Technically speaking, Shang had homework to do, and planning for the student council - but that could wait. It could all wait.

* * *

Once they both get their drinks, they choose to sit in a booth near the back. Ping taps a black fingernail against the lid of his pink frappuccino while Shang sips on his plain black coffee. Ping’s hair is still wet from the shower and tied back, while Shang’s is tucked away in a hat. Finally, Ping starts to speak.

“If I tell you something about myself, I need you to promise no one else will find out. I think I can trust you, but this is something no one here knows - and I’m hoping you’ll take it well, I just don’t want you to freak out or-”

“Ping, I promise.”

“Okay, okay.” He takes a sip from his drink and closed his eyes. “I’m trans.”

“Oh.” Shang blinks. “Alright…”

“No one knows, not my even my parents. I don’t want anyone to know, so that’s why I avoid locker rooms, and being shirtless and I can’t -”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Shang reaches out across the table, and his hand stops in front of Ping’s. “I get it. I mean, of course I don’t know exactly how you’re feeling but - I understand. Your secret’s safe with me.” He smiles soft. Ping leans back and releases the breath he’s been holding. “Thank you, Shang. Thanks.” There’s a pause where they shoot shy glances at one another and sip on their drinks.

“Can I tell you something?”

“I think you already have, but alright.” Ping grins.

“Well, do you promise not to tell anyone?”

“Yes, I promise.” Ping assures sincerely. Deep breath, Shang thinks.

“I’m bi.” He endures the banging in his chest and makes eye contact with Ping. “And I think I like you.”

Ping smiles and looks down. Taps the table, then leans forward. “Well, your secret’s safe with me.” Then he winks, and Shang melts.

* * *

Ping and Shang walk back to campus - well, Ping is skateboarding beside Shang - and they discuss the most recent plans for student council. Ping rolls his eyes at the corny ideas for the ‘school spirit week’, and Shang can’t help but laugh as Ping pantomimes waving foam fingers around and cheering. Once they end up back at Ping’s dorm, he kicks up his board and gives Shang a small nudge with his sneaker.

“Hey, thanks again, for...everything.” He brings down his guard down a bit. “It means a lot to me that you...took it well. I’m glad that you trusted me enough to be honest about everything. And, it was cool to see you outside practice.”

“I appreciate that. I want to offer my support, Ping - whatever you need.” Shang blushes, and rubs the back of his neck. “And I guess it’s good I finally worked up the nerve to say something.”

“Good. Anything else you’d like to say before I go?” Ping prompts, cocking an eyebrow.

“I-” He smiles nervously. “Ping, would you want to do this again sometime?”

“You mean like a..?”

“Date.”

Ping smirks and grabs Shang by the collar of his shirt, and raises himself up on his tippy-toes. Their faces are so close. Shang becomes so overwhelmed he thinks he might fall over. But then Ping’s head veers to the side and he gives Shang’s cheek a kiss. When he pulls back, his lips just brush the side of Shang’s mouth.

“You betcha, Captain.” He releases Shang with a cocky grin and quickly ducks inside his building.

Shang is speechless. He allows himself to chuckle out loud, a little. Pressing his hand to his cheek he thinks: _I am so bi. I am so bi for that boy_.


	2. Chapter 2

 Shang is trying extremely hard to focus on the Economics textbook directly in front of him, but he cannot stop from slipping back into memories from the night before. His mind escapes the library cubicle and he imagines how it felt to have Ping’s warm hand in his. To sit next to him on that bench after a night in the arcade, and feel him shiver. Shang remembers the weight of the boy’s head on his shoulder, breath tickling his neck…

And suddenly his vision goes black and he stiffens in surprise.

“Guess who, boyfriend?” Shang hears the smile in his voice - it’s clear he likes the sound of that word out loud. Ping removes his hands from over Shang’s eyes. With Ping’s face right over his shoulder, Shang tips a hand under his chin.

“I wonder who, boyfriend.” Shang grins and they press their lips together. Their mouth’s linger, and Ping’s tongue reaches out to taste Shang’s bottom lip. Shang’s hand moves to hold Ping’s face closer for another moment. The boys’ pulses are soaring. Then Shang pulls back with wide eyes. Neither of them wants to stop.

“How goes studying for econ?” Ping leans against the wall and bites his lip.

“I’ve been distracted.” Shang smirks.

“Glad to be of service.” Ping winks and Shang falls back in his chair. He wish that it wasn’t such a turn on.

 “You’ll be the death of me.”

“Hey, hey, no dying! We’ve got practice.” Ping nudges him with his gear.

“Oh shit.” Shang scrambles to look at the time then starts to gather up his things. “I lost track of time.” Then Shang pauses.

“Wait - you saying you wouldn’t miss me if I was dead?”

“Just as a captain.” Then he jogs ahead.

*  *  *

 Once the majority of the team was out of the locker room, a long and intense day of drills over, Shang is just getting finished cleaning up when he suddenly hears his name being called.

“What about you, Shang?” It’s Lao, sitting on the bench and in the midst of chatter between Ling and Chien-Po as they are getting dressed.

“What about me?” Shang asks - essentially confessing he hadn’t been listening at all. He finishes tucking his equipment away and looks up at his teammates. Putting his shirt on, Ling laughs: “You bringing anyone to the team gala?”

“Like a date?” Shang responds hesitantly

“Yeah, like a girl.” Lao prompts. “I’m sure you wouldn’t have trouble finding someone - the cheerleaders moon over you every game we play.”

“Do they?” Shang’s heart races as he turns his back to them and pretends to organize his bag. Chien-Po comes up behind him and slings an arm over his shoulder.

“Don’t be so humble Shang, I’m sure you can find a nice lady to bring to dinner.”

“I hadn’t really thought about it.” Shang replies shortly.

“Well you better, the gala’s next friday.” Ling prompted.

“Yeah, well who are you bringing then?” Shang diverted the conversation as they all walked out together, the three boys talking about perspective date options and what was going to be on the menu. Shang nodded along, only vaguely following the conversation until they reached the front doors.

“Alright guys, I’ve gotta head out - but I’ll see you at the game Saturday.” Shang began to back up the hallway, planning to sneak out the side door to meet with Ping.

“Oh yeah? Where you headed?” Lao challenges.

“Don’t tell me you’re studying - it’s the weekend.” Ling adds.

“I’ve just got some...stuff...to do.” Shang fumbles.

“Real specific.” Lao looks back at his companions with a raised brow.

“Yeah, come sit with us in meal hall.” Chien-Po offers. Shang shakes his head with a guilty smile, still backing up.

“Guys, don’t worry about it.” He turns the corner. “Go on without me, I’ll be busy.”

“Doing what?” Ling yells after him.

“Maybe I’ll find a date.” Shang laughs.

He jogs down the hall, far enough he doesn’t hear Lao suggest to his friends: “Well if loverboy’s so busy, maybe we should ask Ping what he’s up to tonight.”

*  *  *

Shang springs out the side door and almost running into his boyfriend. He steps back quickly make sure he hasn't harmed Ping in any way. “Whoa, are you okay?”

Ping grins and pulls him back by the shirt.

“Ha, good to see you too.” Ping laughs, lips close to his face. Shang has trouble thinking and just smiles, propping a hand against the wall and over the boy’s shoulder.

“Sorry I’m late.” Shang puts his other hand on Ping’s hip as he leans back against the bricks.

“Yeah? What was holding you up?” Ping loops his arms around Shang’s shoulders, pulls him closer.

“Just...the guys. Asking too many questions.”

This piques Pings interest, a curious look on his face. “Oh? About what?”

Shang sighs. This is what he wanted to avoid.

“It’s not a big deal - they were just -” A shrill ringtone cuts Shang off, and he sighs in relief. Ping gives him a pointed look while digging through his pocket.

“We’re not done talking about this.” Ping finally puts the phone to his ear as Shang opens his mouth to respond. Ping simply puts his finger up to Shang’s lips to shush him.

“Hello?” Ping answers, putting on a slightly deeper voice. Shang bites his lip at that. He likes his boyfriend’s voice like this - low and raspy. And, if he’s being honest with himself, he also likes it when he gets bossy.

“Oh, hey, Lao.” He says this with widened eyes, looking to Shang in panic. Shang shakes with silent chuckles, and Ping turns to off to the side as not to get distracted. “Uh, what’s up?”

“Told you.” Shang whispers into Ping’s ear. He’s left his neck wide open and Shang can smell the fresh and spicy body wash scent coming off him. He leans closer.

“Me? Oh, you know me...studying!” He tries to be convincing, and fails miserably.

“Studying?” Shang echoes. Ping rolls his eyes and his boyfriend decides to tease him, slowly pressing soft lips against his jaw. Ping suppresses a small squeak.

“Wh-what am I studying? Oh, a-a little bit of everything.” He continues to stammer. Shang slides a hand down Ping’s back, mouth sliding down his neck. Ping tightens his jaw and glares, but makes no move to stop him. Another pause as Lao talks on the other line. Shang takes this opportunity to bring out his tongue and suck at that spot just under the boy’s ear. Ping moves the phone away from his mouth so he can relief a muffled sigh. He pushes his free hand into to other boy’s hair.

“Mmm, a break? Guys, I really would love to - but I’ve ah- really gotta catch up. Mhmm, yea.”

Shang has to bite his lip to avoid bursting out laughing. Continuing his distraction, he rubs his fingers against the other boy’s hip bones, right above his belt loops. Ping jolts at the sudden skin on skin contact.

“Okay guys, I really gotta go now - I-I think my food’s ready!” Another voice is muffled on the other end, rushing to talk, but Ping cuts them off. “Bye!” He hangs up and lightly pushes at Shang’s head.

“You jerk!” Ping says sternly, but is smiling. Shang lifts him in a hug.

“Nice cover.”

“I was a little preoccupied!”

“Glad to be of service.” Shang uses Ping’ own words against him. They both burst out laughing.

When they eventually join hands, and start walking to town, Shang sees Ping’s pensive expression.

“Hey, sweet prince - what’s got you worried?” He thinks he already knows the answer, but it’s worth it to see his boyfriend’s shy grin at the new nickname. The grin eventually fades, though, and he slows his pace.

“What do we tell them Shang? When do we tell them?”

“Do you want to tell them?”

“I-I don’t know.” Ping sighs. His lip quivers a little. “I kind of want them to know. But...” He self-consciously steals a glance at Shang before trailing off. Shang stops dead in his tracks.

“Ping.” He holds both the boy’s hands in his own. “You know I’m not ashamed of you, right?”

Ping sucks in a breath. “I-I know.”

“I don’t think you do.”

“Shang, I don’t want to force you out of the closet.”

“You’re not forcing me to do anything.”

“It’s more complicated than that.”

“I know.” Shang lifts Ping’s hand to his mouth and presses a kiss to the knuckles.

“Okay.” Ping pulls him forward. “We’ll figure it out.”


End file.
